The purpose of this project which is nearing the end of its third year is to develop and to demonstrate a method to improve utilization of radiologic manpower through a program that will train selected, highly motivated, registered Radiologic Technologists to assume many duties currently the sole responsibility of physician radiologists. A Manual- Workbook has been completed. Curricula of clinical and didactic work have been prepared and revised following consultation with authorities in the field and experience we have obtained. The initial class of six students has completed their two years of training and the six students of the second class have completed their first year. Both classes obtained training and experience in various didactic and clinical subjects. Each student has spent a period of time in local radiologic institutions as a member of its radiologic staff. Testing techniques have been developed and have been applied to assess the abilities and skills of the trainees as well as their performance and improvement during the course of the training program. To date they have all performed extremely well. The six trainees from the first class are beginning a year of on- the-job training in local institutions. During that period careful measurements will be made to determine their value in providing radiologic service and in assessing their economic impact relative to improvement of the utilization of radiologic manpower. Students from the second class will have a similar experience at the end of their two years of training.